wizardsofwaverlyplacefandomcom-20200223-history
Art Museum Piece
"Art Museum Piece" is the 21st episode of season one of Wizards of Waverly Place, and the 21st of the overall series. It first aired on August 31, 2008. Overview When Alex decides to take a shortcut on her Art History assignment, she brings historical masterpieces to life in order to answer questions on her worksheet correctly. Meanwhile, Max and Jerry play football in the house using a spell which spreads to Theresa. Summary Alex is cleaning up outside the substation and Harper comes over giving her a necklace which Alex mistakes as trash. Alex says that she's not wearing it, saying Harper should sell it on Waverly Place on Saturday. During Wizard lessons, Jerry teaches the kids how to make an object pass through something solid by using his hockey stick as an example by sticking it through Max. At school, one of Alex's teachers comments that she hasn't signed up for an art field trip and that if she doesn't go, she has to repeat the class in the summer with just her in it. Justin is asked to make sure Alex goes on the trip, and he agrees. Meanwhile, Jerry and Max are playing football in the house, and they knock over one of Theresa's lamps. Jerry says they should use Gothrough Mothrough to make the ball go through things, trying it through the door. Meanwhile at the art museum, Alex turns up then uses Go Though MoThru on herself to make her go through the museum wall and out to Harper's jewelry stand. Meanwhile, Justin hands out worksheets that have to be filled in and completed in at the museum but could not find Alex to give her one. At the end of the museum trip Alex, returns to find out that she needed to complete a worksheet. Justin tells her that the museum closes in five minutes so she should hurry. Alex gets the idea to use the picture animation, frames of figures, step out of your pictures spell to animate the artworks. Mona Lisa tries to escape, and Alex says that she'll send them back to their portraits. But then, she realizes that she doesn't know where any of the portraits are from. When they hear someone coming, they hide. The security guard, Elaine, bursts in. Meanwhile, Jerry and Max are playing with the football again and Jerry threw it through the ceiling, and the ball goes in a soup Theresa is making. Theresa, who doesn't know, gets them to eat the soup. Justin comes by and sees Harper's jewelry stand. Harper gives Justin a ring made of a peach pip because she thinks that he's "peachy". Alex calls Justin to say she's locked in the museum. So, Justin comes to her rescue, telling Elaine that he left his sweater in the museum. When he arrives, Alex asks Justin to send Mona Lisa and the others back. But, Justin says that she has to do it herself or she won't learn anything. Meanwhile, Jerry and Max are eating the soup and realize that they had ate the football as it wasn't in the soup pot. Theresa ends up walking through the island and Max and Jerry are forced to explain by breaking a lamp and saying it was a robbery. Meanwhile, at the museum, Alex is sending The Scream back and finds out he is so upset because his shoes are too small. Mona Lisa is still trying to run away because she is upset that everyone calls her plain and that she can't smile. Harper turns up as Justin repeated everything he said when Alex called and gets introduced to Mona Lisa. Luckily, Harper did not recognize Mona. Mona says that she likes Harper's necklace, so Alex gives it to her so that she can go back to her painting happily. Justin sees that the painting now had a cheap necklace on it, saying that Alex had ruined a great piece of art. Alex apologizes to Justin for always complaining that he knows everything, but says she'll never say it in public. Magic Spells *'Frames of figures, step out of your pictures ' - The ability to bring pictures to life. *'Pictures of faces, return to your places (''place and date)' - Brings figures back into their pictures. *'Gothrough Mothrough' - The ability to make an object pass through other objects. Production Notes Trivia *This airdate for this episode in UK was October 5, 2008. *This is the last episode of the first season. Cast 'Main Cast''' *Selena Gomez as Alex Russo *David Henrie as Justin Russo *Jake T. Austin as Max Russo *Maria Canals Barrera as Theresa Russo *Jennifer Stone as Harper Finkle *David DeLuise as Jerry Russo Co-starring *Amanda Tepe as Elaine Guest starring *Julie Brown as Miss Marinovich *Danielle Bisutti as Mona Lisa *Britt Prentice as Babe Ruth *Boris Kievsky as The Scream *Mark Rickard as Vincent Van Gogh *Michael Stancliff as Blue Boy Category: Season 1 Category:Episodes